hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Delphia (Nintendo World)
Dylan Delphia is a supporting character in the original Nintendo World series. Original Series Dylan appears in the original series just in time to save Tyler while he's trapped on the ship. Dylan and Tyler escape and go look for Vince. Along the way, they are attacked by the Koopa Brothers who have a unique set of laser guns. Dylan and Tyler are shot by these guns and cannot win the fight, forcing them to retreat. When Tyler confronts Mario, Dylan runs off to hide; but he returns after Tyler is killed and buries him. Dylan then wonders around Nintendo World when suddenly he starts to feel sick. He realizes it was the laser blasts from the Koopa Brothers. The lasers damaged Dylan's data and causes him to transform into a powerful being called Dioxide. Dylan eventually meets Vince and Dylan goes off to Big Shell, as requested by Mario. Here, as Dioxide, he kills a Corruption clone with ease. This makes Trojan interested in him. During the final assault, Dylan plants bombs around Big Shell and encounters Trojan. Trojan tries to get Dylan to join him, but Dylan refuses and uses Dioxide to kill Trojan (however it is revealed that Trojan survived). In Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil, Dylan appears with Vince and Tyler, but he does not have a big role in the film. He has very little dialogue and only helps during the fight against Giga-Trojan. In the original season 3, Tyler sends Dylan to Nintendo World to look around. Using Dioxide, he battles against Mario clones. General ROM sees Dioxide's power and creates a clone of him called Dark Dioxide. Dylan battles against Dark Dioxide and is able to defeat him, but he is then killed from behind by ROM. In the season 3 remake, Dylan goes to Nintendo World with Tyler and Vince to search the remains of Big Shell for GameOver's creation disk. Tyler goes to deliver the disk to Snake while Dylan and Vince stand guard. They encounter GameOver who summons Sephiroth. After a long battle against Sephiroth, they are saved by Mario. Reboot Series It is unknown if Dylan will appear in the reboot series, but Tyler Redick said it's unlikely. Sacrifice and Skills How Tyler, Vince, and Dylan got into Nintendo World is unknown; however they all mention they had to give up something in order to activate the portal between Nintendo World and the Real World. Dylan had to give up his girlfriend from Playboy. Dylan, along with Tyler and Vince, have one skill unique to each of them. Dylan's skill is that he has the ability to transform into Dioxide, a powerful being with a gun as an arm. Trivia * Dylan's death in the original season 3 was to set up a new film called Nintendo World: The Final Battle where Dylan's death would upset his girlfriend so much that she goes into Nintendo World and is kidnapped by Wesley Brisentine. Category:Real Life Insertions Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo World Category:Deceased